Emily walked her dog for $2$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Emily walk her dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Emily went walking. The product is $2\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $2\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 22\text{ miles}$ Emily walked a total of $22$ miles.